


The Rest Of The Nights Kinda Blurry

by Anonymous



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Part 2 ¿





	The Rest Of The Nights Kinda Blurry

“I’ve missed you.” The smooth, deep voice said on the other end of the line. 

Danny nodded as he leaned back into his fluffed up hotel pillows. His eyes drifted closed as he instantly relaxed. There was a lot of turbulence on the flight from Miami and he didn’t do well with rocky plane rides. 

“You still there baby?” The voice spoke up again. 

And Danny’s eyes snapped open again. The white ceiling was staring back at him. “Yea. Just fucken stressed.” 

“You can come over if you’d like.” 

Danny let out a rather long sigh as he shook his head. “No, you know I can’t do that Aaron.” Danny finally spoke up, using his voice. “I can’t leave the hotel tonight.” 

“Then I’ll meet you.” Aaron’s voice was one of urgency. “I do not want the first time I see you in four months to be on the field.” 

Danny’s heart was racing. Aaron never failed to do that to Danny. And Aaron knew that. 

“I uh I….. Ok,” Danny finally whispered into his phone. “I’d really like that. I have missed you.” 

“I’ve missed you, too.” Aaron’s voice was soft and calming. “Text me your room and I will be there in an hour.” Then the line was dead. 

Danny did so without even thinking. 

€€€€€€

There was a light tap on Danny’s door. Danny was pulled out of a light sleep. He rolled out of bed and silently moved toward the door. 

Once it was yanked open, a pair of lips met him as the much taller man pushed him back toward the bed. 

Danny was being pressed into the bed, embracing every minute of the large hands grasping his waist. He leaned into the kiss, his hands moving up and intertwining with the other dark haired man’s. 

Those delicious lips detached from his, and the next thing he knew was that he was staring into the ocean like eyes that he was missing, that he wasn’t looking forward to playing against tomorrow. 

“Have you talked to Julian at all lately?” The words fell out of his lovers mouth. Full of jealousy. 

Danny shook his head. “No. I’ve told you. I’ve stopped because my love for you trumps my love for him.” Danny spoke back. 

Aaron blinked slowly and shook his head. “I don’t believe that.” His voice was nearly a whisper. “I want to. But I feel you still have feelings for him.” 

Danny’s hands left the other man’s hair and moved to his stubbles cheeks. “I can’t forget a man whom I loved for years.” Danny said. He was lost in this blue eyes. “I can’t believe I wasted my time on him.” 

Aaron’s eyes continued to look into those brown ones. He was trying to understand. He broke things off with Olivia for this man. And even though he was the side man for a bit, he couldn’t help but feel like he’d been Danny’s only for forever. 

“I love you,” The older man whispered as he leaned back down. His lips were attached to the younger man’s. 

And he couldn’t wait to make love to him after his long wait. 

After all….. He’d be crushing him on the field tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 ¿


End file.
